Fate
by Celestial-loner
Summary: Haunted by humans' death observes in the form of a rose-haired girl; monsters, villains, and heroes alike. (Mini-series)
1. Naruto (part 1)

"Like most misery, it started with apparent happiness."

-Markus Zusak (The Book Thief)

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze were destined to be together. Like a moth drawn to a flame, their future together ended shortly before it had a chance. But their relationship was the starting point to great hardships.

The Masked Man invading Konoha, letting loose the Kyuubi, and the demise of a what could've been a great family.

What's all was left was a little boy scorned, blamed, and hated by the entire village. Picking up the pieces: The Third Hokage, who did nothing to protect him from unprecedented abhorrence.

* * *

The first time-

At a glance, he looked quite ordinary. But he had a face that you couldn't take your eyes off. Bright blue eyes that went on forever like the ocean. Hair, yellow as the sun. Color is marvelous to look at yet often taken for granted.

As he went by, names such as 'Demon boy' or 'Monster' would be screamed at. Although, those were only insults.

"What was it? Ah, Naruto Uzumaki. Such a nice ring to it."

* * *

The second time-

He was fighting for his life against ninjas named Haku and Zabuza on a bridge that would later be named after the young hero himself.

Those small glimpses would pique Death's interest however, Death had an agenda and could not stray for too long.


	2. Gaara

The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

The miracle of birth was to be celebrated by the Hidden Sand because Karura and Rasa had been expecting their third child. Siblings Kankuro and Temari were gearing up to be a big sister and brother.

Unfortunately, the wheel of fortune and the tower had been turned upside down; not in anyone's favor.

* * *

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

Karura was forced to allow the shukaku to be sealed within her unborn son. In Rasa's eyes, he was saving his village because of the daimyo's budget cuts. After all, the village was on the verge of extinction and the child would grow into Suna's ultimate weapon.

For such a steep cost the baby was born prematurely and had also marked Karura's untimely death.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

But, before she had died, Karura declared that she would protect him at all costs and that she loved him dearly.

….

Suna mourned the loss of their beloved Kaze-Hime.

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key

* * *

I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

As a result, Rasa had begrudgingly trained poor Gaara, leaving the caregiving to Yashamaru. Rasa would always tell him that he killed his mother and separated him from his siblings. A lie that would be ingrained into his matrix.

_Monster! _

_Kin-Killer!_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

Gaara was uncontrollable, a threat to the village and its inhabitants, but most of all a failed experiment.

It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

Assassination orders were given by Rasa himself. And -Yashamaru had betrayed Gaara, leaving him all alone. He fell into darkness and slipped into the cracks. Gaara could only trust himself.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

* * *

That dreadful night:

He marked his forehead with "ai"（愛), which signified a demon loving only himself.

Yashamaru never did love him and that crushed his soul.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**

Actions, after all, are the first tragedy in life, words are the second. Gaara would certainly grow into the words that fell upon him.

* * *

The song is called 'Monster' by Skillet. I thought it was very fitting for Gaara's earlier life.


End file.
